Stray
by AustinAttAcK
Summary: A series of one shots that could be read as one continuous, yet out of order story, that focuses on Eric and Kousuke's relationship.
1. The Discovery

**OI. HI. Okay, this is just a little middle part of a HOPEFULLY much larger piece I'm working on. This is a random snippet that is clumsy and messy and very conversation-orriented. So, mostly dialogue. Probably OOC, swearing, obnoxious!Chitose. PLEASEEEEE let me know what ya think, cuz if I don't get good feedback, I won't bother posting any more :3 As usual, please let me know if there are any errors. **  
**I don't own K Project. **

The HOMRA bar was full of the usual members, each chatting lively with one another. Mikoto sat on the couch with Anna, who was looking through a book, with Tatara on her other side, twisting the lens of his video camera. Izumo, of course, was behind the bar, pouring Chitose a drink, and Yata, Rikio, and Dewa sat near the window, talking about nothing in particular, while Bandou rolled his eyes at something Shouhei was saying. Fujishima sat against the bar fiddling with his jacket zipper. The redhead looked up and smiled as Eric came from the stairs. After taking his drink, Chitose noticed the newest member of HOMRA, and his eyes grew wide.

"Whaaaaaaat is all over your neck?!" he shouted with his finger pointed at Eric's throat. Everyone stopped their conversations and stared at Eric.

The blonde self-consciously rubbed at the back of his neck. "Nothing."

"Bullshit, it's nothing! The Playboy continued to shout, gawking at Eric.

"Those look like love bites, if you ask me," Tatara sing-songed as he came up in front of Eric with his camera. He zoomed the lens in and out on Eric's face.

Eric shoved it away. "Stop-it."

Fujishima couldn't stop the smirk from playing on his lips as Eric moved towards him and leaned on the bar, letting his arm rest against Fujishima's.

"You're getting laid, aren't you!" Chitose said, grinning and pointing at Eric again. "You're totally getting laid and don't you even try and deny it!"

Eric blushed and pulled his hood over his head. "I'm not—"

"I can't believe you're doin' someone. Who is it!"

"Jesus, Chitose, calm down," Bandou said from across the room. "Not like you're the one getting laid. Fucking relax."

"Whoa whoa," Chitose said, putting his hands up. "You've got no room to talk. It's not like you've ever even been laid, Bandou."

Bandou exchanged a quick glance with Shouhei, who bit his lip to hide his smile.

"Where have you even been to get some?" Chitose continued. "You're just always with…" he stopped and threw a quick look to Fujishima. "Oh my God!"

"Holy shit!" Dewa and Rikio chimed in at the same time, as Yata doubled over in laughter. Mikoto smirked and glanced at Anna who was still absorbed in her book.

"You guys are really doing that? Oh man!" Chitose yelled, a huge grin on his face.

"Is it really any of our business, fellas?" Izumo said, leaning across the bar.

"No. It's not," Eric stated. His face was of pure embarrassment. He threw a glare around the room before storming out of the bar.

"Look what you did, dumbass," Dewa said to Chitose, coming over and standing next to Fujishima.

Chitose wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "I'm sorry, but it's just so great. You guys are doing it!" he shook his head and patted Fujishima on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't say it's gone that far," Fujishima said, getting a bit annoyed with the seemingly sex-obsessed man. "I like him and stuff, though."

"Which is completely fine," Mikoto stated firmly. He looked around the room. "I hope that no one will have a problem with this."

"Maybe this will loosen Eric up a bit, eh?" Rikio said. "He's always so up tight. He's been here long enough to be comfortable with us."

"Woof woof!" Chitose barked, he shook his butt around and stuck his tongue out at Fujishima. "Looks like puppy-boy's got a new master, huh?"

The redhead flew at Chitose, grabbing him by his shirt collar and pushing him roughly against the bar. "Don't you _dare_ say that. That's not what this is. He is _not_ a dog. And I am _not _his master. None of us are. He's a human being and he deserves to be treated like one," Fujishima's aura flared up intensely as he yelled at Chitose. The others in the room tensed, feeling the atmosphere change in the room.

"Okay, man, okay. I'm sorry," Chitose said calmly, holding his hands up. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm sorry."

Fujishima released the other man and backed away from him. Everything was quiet for a moment before Shouhei cleared his throat. "I'm uh, gunna go see if Eric's okay. Come on, San-Chan," he said as he grabbed his reluctant partner's arm and left the bar.

"I'm sorry," Fujishima said, running a hand over his face. "It's just. He doesn't want to be that anymore. He doesn't want anything to do with that life."

Chitose nodded. "I'm really sorry, man. I was just kidding. Cool?" he offered his fist to the other.

Fujishima nodded and touched his fist against Chitose's.

"For the record," Tatara said with a grin "I knew it all along. The moment you brought him here, I knew this was going to happen."

"What!" Yata shouted. "You liar! I told you the other day that I thought something was up and you didn't listen to me!"

The banter continued between them, and Chitose asked again if he and Fujishima were okay before he walked over to sit with Dewa.

"Oi," Mikoto said as he came up to Fujishima. "Your power feels different now, I bet."

Fujishima nodded. "I think it has since I first brought him here."

"It changes when you have someone to protect. It gets stronger," the Red King said. "Each time someone joins us, I feel that." He smiled at Fujishima before making his way up the stairs.

"Found him!" Shouhei shouted as he, Bandou, and Eric stepped through the door. Eric darted for Fujishima and leaned against the bar next to him.

Tatara popped up in front of them, and as usual, shoved the camera in their faces. "Now smile for me, lovebirds!"


	2. The First

**Okay, so far, this series is probably going to be weirdly chaptered and not formal. Like, each piece will be able to be read as a one-shot, but they still go together? Hope it makes sense :3 **  
**NC-17 chapter. **

Eric shut and locked the door as he stepped into the room, and he smiled at Fujishima, who was laying on the bed reading a book. Eric stripped out of his shirt and started to remove his jeans.

Fujishima looked up from his book and smirked. "Not so modest anymore, are you?"

"Should I still be?" Eric asked, now just in his boxers. He threw his jeans into the dirty clothes pile. He would have to do laundry tomorrow. "Plus, it's bed time!"

Fujishima chuckled and set his book on the bedside table. "Come here," he said, looking Eric up and down.

The blonde smiled and walked over, crawling onto the bed. He gasped when Fujishima pulled him onto his lap. The elder's hands were instantly on his hips, rubbing gently circles at the definition of his hipbones. Eric leaned down to kiss him, sucking at his bottom lip.

"You did really well today," Fujishima said between kisses. He brought one of his hands to Eric's face, stroking his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mmm," Eric mumbled against the other's lips. His eager tongue met Fujishima's, and he quickly submitted to him, gripping tightly at his shoulders. He tugged at his t-shirt, and whimpered a bit.

"What?" Fujishima asked, pulling away for a second.

"Too many clothes," Eric said before connecting their lips again. Fujishima chuckled into the kiss and started to pull off his shirt, earning an eager inhale of breath from Eric, as their skin met. Eric rocked his hips slightly, and moaned quietly when he felt Fujishima's hardness against his own.

"I love you," the redhead whispered, bringing his hands down to Eric's waist again, firmly holding him in place as he pushed his own hips up.

Eric groaned and rocked against the other. "I love you too." He pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut. "I really, really love you," he said, opening his eyes to look into his lover's. Fujishima smiled and kissed him sweetly, hands rubbing up and down the younger's back. "And I want you," Eric said as Fujishima started kissing his neck, teeth grazing the skin. He sucked a bruise onto Eric' collarbone, earning a whine from the boy.

"I want you too," he murmured against his skin, leaving light kisses everywhere. Eric shuddered and bit his lip, grinding his hips with Fujishima's. They kissed again, more needy this time, and Eric wrapped his arms around Fujishima's neck, desperately trying to hold onto him, thinking that if he let go, maybe he'd disappear.

"It's been a month," Eric said when Fujishima rolled them over. "A month and five days, actually," Fujishima cut him off with a rough kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth. He lay between Eric's parted legs, and shifted his hips, making sure the blonde could feel his erection on his.

"I know," Fujishima whispered. He brought his lips to Eric's ear, sucking on the earlobe before licking along the shell. "You were a good boy and waited."

Eric groaned and tugged at the other's boxers, and the elder laughed before reaching down to help remove the clearly unneeded article of clothing. Eric's hand flew to Fujishima's cock, taking hold of it briefly before his hands were roughly pinned above his head. He gasped and moaned as Fujishima kissed him hard, biting his lower lip.

The redhead kissed down Eric's chin, to his neck, to his shoulders, to his chest, licking lines, and sucking bruises onto his skin. He smirked up at Eric, before running his hands lightly down his sides, causing the younger to shiver, before hooking his fingers in his boxers, and pulling them off swiftly. Fujishima smiled before reaching down to take both of their erections in his hand, pumping slowly.

"Ahh, shit…" Eric mumbled, throwing his head back against the pillows. He rutted his hips and looked up at his lover. "Kousuke, please."

Fujishima smiled again and leaned back down to kiss his lover. "Are you sure?" he whispered, outlining Eric's lips with his tongue.

"Absolutely. I love you so much," Eric said, eyes staring into Fujishima's. "I want you and need you and just…" he put his hands on the other's face, and pulled him close. "I want you inside me, Kousuke," he blushed when he said it, but kept his eyes focused on Fujishima's. "I want it so _badly_."

Fujishima bit his lip and huffed before leaning down to kiss Eric again. "Okay," he mumbled against his lips, kissing him one more time before sitting up and reaching into the top drawer of his bedside table. He fumbled around in the contents for a second before frowning. "I know I put it in here…"

"Oh," Eric said, blushing again. "Are you looking for…uh…the," he paused and wrinkled his nose. "the _lube_?

Fujishima scoffed. "Yeah. Why are you saying it like that?"

"It's in the bottom drawer."

The redhead raised his eyebrow at Eric. "And why do you know that?"

"I might have used it the other day," Eric stated quietly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was looking for something, and I found it and figured that maybe I should…you know…try doing it to myself. Just to maybe get used to it or something." Fujishima stared at the boy, wide-eyed. "But don't worry! I used it in the shower, so I didn't make a mess or anything!"

Fujishima let out a shaky breath. "So what you're saying is…you fingered yourself. _In the shower_?"

Eric nodded, the blush still present on his cheeks. He seemed to shrink away from the other, thinking he might be angry. "I'm sorry. Is that gross or somethi—"

"Hot. It's fucking hot," Fujishima said, feeling his dick twitch before crushing their lips together. He broke away and went into the bottom drawer, fishing out the bottle of lube before smiling down at Eric. "I can't believe you. You're naughty."

Eric laughed. "Am I going to be punished?"

"Not yet. Another time, maybe," Fujishima said with a wink. He sat between Eric's legs, and opened the bottle, dripping some onto his fingers. He leaned forward to kiss Eric, just as he pressed one finger into him.

Eric closed his eyes and let out a few uneven breaths, but nodded for Fujishima to continue. And the other did so, pushing in another beside the first. Once he was knuckle deep, he slowly started to scissor the digits, and his eyes carefully watched Eric's face. The younger was chewing on his lower lip, his own eyes looking up into the other's. After a third finger was added, Eric gripped at the sheets, and started to rock his hips, moaning a bit as he tried to fuck himself on Fujishima's fingers.

"Ah, please," he moaned. "I'm ready."

Fujishima nodded, a smile on his lips, as he removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again, pouring some into his hand, and spreading it over his cock. He lined up with Eric's hole, rubbing the head against him. He chuckled at the cute little moan Eric let out. "If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?"

Eric nodded. "I won't want you to ever stop," he said as Fujishima laced his fingers on his free hand with Eric's. The blonde winced as Fujishima pushed in, going all the way until he was pressed flush against Eric's body. "Fuck," Eric groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, and squeezing Fujishima's hand.

"Relax," the older whispered against his ear. He pulled out a bit, and then pushed back in. "I love you, Eric." He started a slow, steady rhythm, and pressed kisses to the sides of the younger's face. "God, I love you more than anything."

Eric whimpered and took Fujishima's face between his hands, and kissed him hard, tangling his fingers in his hair. The burn inside him faded away, and he moaned into the other's mouth, and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Once Fujishima knew that his lover was used to it, he went a little faster, a little harder, a little _deeper_, and before long, Eric was moaning and arching his back and begging Fujishima for more. Fujishima looked down at the boy he was making love to, and his heart swelled. This broken, lost, beautiful boy was his, he hoped maybe forever.

Eric tugged viciously at Fujishima's hair, until the older couldn't take it anymore, and had to pin Eric's hands again.

"Sorry. Oh, fuck. Ahhh, there…" Eric groaned, and lifted his own hips, forcing Fujishima's cock to hit him just right. He lifted his head, catching the other's lips, before falling back on the pillows and moaning.

Fujishima groaned low in his throat and gripped Eric's hips roughly, knowing that he'd probably leave bruises, and thrusted harder, trying to aim for the right spot. He pressed his entire body to Eric's, bringing his lips to his ear again. "You feel so fucking _good_," he moaned, moving his lips again to bite along Eric's jaw and neck.

Eric closed his eyes and moaned loudly, and wrapped his arms around Fujishima's neck. "Harder."

The other did as he was told, and fucked into the boy harder, laughing as he heard Eric's moans almost jump an octave. "Mmm, look at me," Fujishima commanded.

The dominance in his voice almost drove Eric mad as he instantly opened his eyes and stared into Fujishima's. The elder slowed his pace for a moment, in order to move Eric's legs to his shoulders. He took both of Eric's hands, pushing the backs into the mattress, and started a slow, hard rhythm this time, and he grinned when he saw Eric's eyes roll back. He drove himself in, making sure he hit Eric's prostate each time, causing the boy to whimper. They kissed again, all tongue, slow and wet and loud, and Eric moaned into Fujishima's mouth, not even worrying about how vocal he was being.

"Does it feel good?" Fujishima asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Fuck _yes_," Eric moaned, rocking his hips in order to rub his leaking cock against Fujishima's stomach. "I can't even tell you, ahhh…how good it feels." He couldn't come up with words to describe how good it felt to have the other inside him. To share this experience with someone who actually _loved_ and cared for him was incredible.

Fujishima smiled and started going fast again, loving the little gasps coming from Eric's mouth. "You're beautiful," he mumbled before placing a quick kiss on the younger's lips. "I really hope you know that."

Eric nodded and leaned up to kiss him again, longer this time. Fujishima reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Eric's cock, and the younger groaned and lifted his hips. Fujishima pumped Eric in time with his thrusts, slowing down again, and pushing hard, earning low groans from the younger.

"I'm gunna come," Eric whispered in a shaky voice.

"Mmm, good," Fujishima said. He was about on the edge, feeling the heat rising in his body. He fucked into Eric hard once, twice, and then buried his face in Eric's neck, and was coming inside the boy, growling against his skin.

"Oh my God," Eric moaned as he felt Fujishima's release. The elder's hand never stopped moving along Eric's length, and after a few seconds, the blonde was coming over Fujishima's hand. He let out a high-pitched moan—almost a scream, and rutted his hips in time with Fujishima's.

The redhead collapsed onto Eric as they both came down from their orgasms, and he pressed a kiss to the side of his face, and threaded his fingers through his hair. Eric turned his head to capture the other's lips, and they kissed slowly and messily. Fujishima pulled away and smiled. "Worth the wait?"

Eric chuckled. "Yes," he said and bit his lip. "So worth it."

Fujishima pulled out gently and laid beside Eric. The younger curled against him, peppering kisses along his jaw. "Let's shower, okay?" Fujishima said, looking down at Eric, and the boy nodded.

They stood up, and Eric winced a bit, and Fujishima smirked. "Oops," he said. Eric glared at him and made his way towards the bathroom. "I've gotta go grab some towels. I'll be right back," he said as he slipped his boxers back on. He unlocked their door and stepped into the hallway, thankful that the linen closet was right across from their room.

Fujishima grabbed two towels, and closed the door to the closet and nodded upon seeing Bandou.

"If you think I'm going to put up with hearing _that,"_ Bandou said and jutted his chin towards Fujishima and Eric's room. "Every night from now on…you are so fucking wrong."

Fujishima smiled and shrugged. "Aw, come on. It was our first time. Cut him a break," he grinned and laid his hand on Bandou's shoulder. "I'm sure Shouhei wasn't quiet during _your_ first time, eh?" he said, lowering his voice.

Bandou gaped at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "What!? You—"

"Saaaaaaaan-Chaaaaan!" Shouhei's voice cut in.

Fujishima winked and patted the other's arm. "Goodnight, Bandou-_Chan_," he said as he stepped into his own room, leaving a blushing Bandou in the hallway.

**HEHEHEHHEEEEE YAY. I loved writing that. Could have been better. Did it all today. OH WELL. Hope you enjoyed :3 **  
**Also, the part where they talk about it being a month, and worth the wait and stuff...just ignore that for now. If you keep up with it, it will be explained later? I just wanted to post this now ahhhhh! **


	3. The Sweater

**OKAY. I've officially decided how this is going to work. Each "chapter" will be like, a drabble? They won't go in order, but they all relate obviously. If you work hard and put them all together, it can be full story, like, it will all fit together. IT MAKES SENSE TO ME, I SWEAR. So here is a little thingy I did. Totally dedicated to Jensama on Tumblr :3  
As usual, it's messy and there are probably errors. I'll go back and fix it hehe. **

"What happened to _you?_" Shouhei asked when Eric stepped into the bar from outside. Eric looked awful. He had dirt and what looked like blood stains on his sweatshirt, which was also torn in a few places, and his face and hands were filthy.

"Nothing," Eric said. He started to limp towards the stairs.

"Nothing my ass!" Bandou said. "You look terrible. What—"

"Fuck off! Nothing happened!" Eric spat. As he was passing the downstairs bathroom to get to the stairs, the door flew open, and he was so taken back, he fell over.

"Shit, sorry," Fujishima started. "The door was stuck so I—what happened to you?" He asked, instantly concerned with Eric's state.

The blonde got up and groaned. "Nothing! Everyone fucking leave me alone!" he shouted and hobbled up the stairs as fast as he could.

Fujishima looked at Bandou and Shouhei, being the only two in the room, and they both shrugged. The redhead frowned and ran up the stairs. He rattled the door handle, and knocked hard once on the door. "Let me in, Eric. This is my room too."

Eric opened the door and walked away, sitting down on the bed. Fujishima sat next to him. He eyed the boy, noticing the cut on his lip, the dirt on his face, and the holes in his sweatshirt. He gently touched Eric's face. "Who did this to you?"

"No one. It's nothing."

"You don't honestly think that I believe you, right?"

Eric groaned and flopped back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. "It was just some guys. I don't know who they were, I'm fine."

Fujishima lay back as well, eyes still glued to Eric. "Why? Did you provoke them?"

"No!" Eric got up and limped across the room. "I wasn't doing anything! They just came up and started shit. And I tried to…" he looked at his hands. They were red and peeling. "I tried to use it, but I just couldn't get it right. I'm never going to get it right."

Fujishima walked over to him and took one of his hands, looking over the skin. "It takes a while to perfect. You have to learn and practice," he smiled. "You'll get it."

Eric looked up at him and frowned before shaking his head and sighing.

"You're a mess. You should shower. It will make you feel better," Fujishima said with a smile.

The blonde nodded and slowly pulled his hand away from the other. He had almost forgotten Fujishima was holding it. He looked up again and stood up on his toes to kiss the other. He was finally becoming more comfortable just doing things like that.

Fujishima grinned when Eric pulled away, and chuckled when he walked towards the bathroom with a scowl and a blush on his face.

When Eric emerged from the bathroom, Fujishima was sitting on the bed reading a book. "Better?" he asked.

"You didn't have to wait for me," Eric said. He tossed his ruined sweater on the floor.

"I know." Fujishima eyed the shirt before sliding his sweatshirt off of his shoulders. "Here. You can have mine. I've got another one."

Eric stared at the offered article of clothing before hesitantly taking it. Couldn't he just go to the store to get another one? "Uh, thanks," he said as he pulled it on. It was a bit big; the sleeves going passed his hands, but other than that, it was a pretty good fit.

Fujishima smiled. "Looks good on ya!"

Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes, but sat next to the other. "Thank you," he said again, more meaningfully this time. "I'm sorry I was yelling at you."

"It's okay. I understand. It's a really hard process learning all this shit," the other said. "Just don't be so hard on yourself."

Eric nodded and watched Fujishima with wide eyes as the redhead leaned forward to press their lips together again.

The kiss burned the cut on his lip a little, but Eric almost didn't want to stop. He suppressed a whine when Fujishima pulled away, and blushed again when the other smirked.

"We should go out to dinner or something," Fujishima said, suddenly. "Maybe not tonight. But at some point."

Eric stared at him. "Like…a date?"

The other smiled and chuckled. "Yeah. Like a date."

"I'd be okay with tonight. Maybe," Eric said, lowering his voice.

Fujishima's face lit up. "Great! Let's go!" he said. "And because you've had a rough day, we'll go to that place downtown that you like so much."

"I thought you all hated it there?" Eric questioned, standing up and walking with Fujishima out of the room.

"Oh well," the redhead replied with a smirk. "I wanna take you there."

Eric smiled and bit his lip, shaking his head at himself for the warm feeling that was starting to grow in his chest.


	4. The Nights

**Jesus, it took me FOREVER to figure out how to get that line in there. I'm an idiot.  
Night time drabbles. The first is from the first time Eric was introduced (in the manga), the second is from the night he tried to kill Tatara, and the third is one I made up...maybe a month or so after the second. Random random random.**

"You can sleep here for now," Izumo said to Eric as he opened the door to Fujishima's room. He turned to the redhead and smiled. "Since you decided to bring him here, he's your responsibility. He can stay with you. Goodnight, gentlemen," Izumo turned and waved before walking down the hallway.

Eric looked around the room, noticing the dresser, a small TV, and two end tables on either side of the only bed in the room.

Fujishima turned to Eric. "Well…I'm not gunna make you sleep on the floor, and I'm definitely not sleeping on the floor. So…"

Eric shrugged. "I've been sleeping on a rug for the passed few weeks. So this is quite a step up."

Fujishima stared at him. "You've been sleeping on a rug?"

"You've got your own bathroom?" Eric asked, looking into the small bathing room and avoiding the question completely.

The redhead nodded and eyed the other, not pressing the issue any further for the moment. "Yeah. Most of the rooms here are shared, but mine is the smallest so I've been alone."

Eric sat down on the bed, running his hands along the comforter. He bounced a little before looking up at Fujishima. "You better not try to cuddle me or something in your sleep."

Fujishima laughed. "Oh, I'll try my hardest not to."

* * *

"I'm really sorry about your hand."

"It's okay. Really. I mean, I kind of did it to myself."

"But you were protecting your friend."

"I know."

"I didn't really want to kill him."

"I know."

"How can you even sit there and look at me like this is okay?" Eric finally shouted. "Like, I just tried to kill someone you're close with!"

"But you didn't," Fujishima stated.

"Only because you stopped me!"

"I don't think you would have done it."

"How do you know?" Eric turned away from the other and crossed his arms. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Izumo wouldn't have let you stay here," Fujishima said. "He knows more than he leads on."

"But—"

"And now, Mikoto has accepted you. You're one of us now."

"How do you even know that's what I want?"

"Would you rather go back out there?" the redhead asked. "Be used and forced to do things you don't want to do?"

"No," Eric mumbled.

"Right. So shut up. Everything is gonna be okay."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, too," Fujishima said firmly. "If you really don't want to be here, then leave."

"I don't want to leave," Eric lowered his voice, almost embarrassed for admitting it.

"Okay then," the other said with a nod. "I'm going to bed. And you look tired, so maybe you should sleep, too."

"Yeah."

"Stop looking so pitiful. I promise that you belong here, man."

_And then he smiled at me. He smiled that smile that he's been smiling since I got here. And it makes my throat ache. Every time he looks at me it feels like I'm on fire. And it scares me to no end._

* * *

It was late. Or early. Maybe it was two in the morning when Fujishima and Eric got back to their room. They, and the rest of the Homra members had been out trying to bust a drug heist. They finally succeeded, after about a week of trying to track down the main guy.

Eric flopped on the bed, facedown. "I'm exhausted," he mumbled. "You guys do this all the time?"

Fujishima sat next to him and kicked his shoes off. "Yep."

The blonde got up and awkwardly attempted to get out of his jeans, trying to hide himself. He fell over in the process, but eventually got into the sweatpants of Fujishima's that he had now claimed as his own. He took his sweatshirt and t-shirt off, leaving him in a loose-fitting tank top, and ran a hand through his hair before climbing into the bed.

Fujishima had also changed into sweatpants and a new t-shirt before getting into bed and turning towards Eric. The blonde could barely keep his eyes open. "Get some sleep. We'll probably have a lot of clean-up tomorrow," the elder said.

Eric nodded and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly as he snuggled down into the blanket. "Goodnight," he mumbled against the comforter.

"Night," Fujishima said. He flipped the switch on the lamp, bringing the room into slight darkness, expect for the nightlight Eric had insisted on getting. Fujishima thought it was quite endearing that Eric was afraid of the dark.

The redhead stared up at the ceiling, feeling the minutes tick by slowly, and waited patiently for sleep to take him. But of course, his mind was racing; full of thoughts of the day, remembering how Yata was the one who discovered the drug lord's hideout, and how Shouhei took down three guys at once, and how nervous and skittish Eric had been the whole time. The boy always seemed that way. He was always standing behind Fujishima or grabbing at his arm. Fujishima smiled to himself, thinking that maybe the blonde felt secure with him.

As soon as Eric's breathing began to even out, Fujishima turned to face him. He was so captivated by his innocent, almost angelic face. Hesitantly, Fujishima reached out and laid his fingers on Eric's face, brushing a strand of blonde hair away. He stroked his cheek, fingers gently moving across the skin on his face. He traced up Eric's nose to his eyebrows, and down to his chin, caressing every inch of the surface.

"I'm awake, you know," Eric whispered abruptly.

Fujishima's hand flew away from his face, and he blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled with an embarrassed chuckle.

"S'okay," Eric said as his eyes fluttered open. He watched Fujishima's face; eyes darting from his forehead to his lips to his nose, and then back down. "Felt nice."

The redhead smiled and raised his shoulders a little. "Wasn't trying to be creepy or anything."

Eric chuckled. "I know." He looked back up at Fujishima, and after a moment, he bit his lip and scooted closer, eliminating the space between them, and buried his face in the elder's shoulder. "You smell nice," he mumbled.

Fujishima smiled again and hesitantly draped his arm around Eric, bringing his hand up to stroke through his hair. Eric's fingers curled in Fujishima's t-shirt, as Fujishima wrapped his other arm around Eric's shoulders, enclosing him in his arms.

Eric closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt safe.

**Experimenting with the flow in the second. Every line alternates between them. The last line with the first person stuff is Eric. Maybe we'll be getting more into his brain later? HMM.**


	5. The Storm

**Headcannon. Eric doesn't like storms. OKAY. **

A light pierced the sky at the same time as a roar of sound erupted from what seemed like nothing. And Eric almost fell out of the bed after jumping ten feet in the air.

"Whoa. You okay?" Fujishima, being startled awake by the other's actions, asked. He flipped the switch on his bedside lamp and sat up, ruffling his hair and yawning.

"No. Yeah. I'm fine. I just-" another clap of thunder and a streak of lightning lit up the sky, causing the blonde to flinch and reach up to cover his head.

"Hey," Fujishima said, putting his hand on Eric's arm. "Are you scared of thunder?"

"No! Of course not. That's stupid," and on cue, another boom sounded and Eric squeezed his eyes shut and cringed. "I just...don't like them."

The redhead smiled and patted the other's arm, trying to get him to put them down. "Everyone's afraid of something, Eric. It's okay."

Eric scoffed. "Yeah? What are you afraid of?"

Fujishima shrugged and lay back down, putting his hands behind his head. "Monkeys."

"You're scared of monkeys?" Eric said, holding back a chuckle.

The other shrugged again. "They're creepy little shits. With their opposable thumbs and all that."

Eric laughed this time, and even when the next roll of thunder came through, he only shook a bit, and Fujishima smiled at him.

"So if you're afraid of the dark," Fujishima started, pointing his chin towards the nightlight in the room, "and thunder...what do you do when the storm knocks the power out?"

"Die," Eric said with a sigh. He got settled back into the bed, bringing the covers up to his chin. "I would probably just die."

Fujishima laughed and rolled over so he was facing the other. "Nah. You wouldn't die," he grinned. "I'd protect you."

Eric smiled, and a bit of a blush spread across his cheeks. He stared at Fujishima, watching as the other's eyes seemed to be searching his face. Eric felt something tug at his insides...something telling him to move closer. He shook it away, though, as the other chuckled.

"But you better save me if any monkeys get in here or something. Because then I would probably be the one dying." Fujishima said.

The blonde laughed again and nodded.

"Sounds like it's calming down out there," Fujishima said, looking towards the window.

Eric hadn't even been thinking about the storm. "Yeah, I guess," he said. He was thankful he had Fujishima there with him, rather than being alone like he usually was.

"We should go back to sleep. Lots of work tomorrow," Fujishima said with a yawn. He rolled onto his other side, before rolling back over and staying facing the other. "Goodnight, Eric," he said with a smile.

Eric smiled back, feeling the blush on his face again. "Goodnight, Kousuke. Thanks."

Fujishima gave him a wink before flipping the light switch.

Eric lay for a long time just staring at the other. Thinking about how good he'd been to him the entire time he had been there. He smiled to himself before he closed his eyes, and was lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain.


	6. The Confession

**OKAY. Prompt: _Someone says something to Eric that triggers a bad memory, and Kousuke fixes it. _  
****I know in other parts of this, I use Fujishima. I used Kousuke this time (duh, Austing, stfu) so yeah I might switch back and forth. I DON'T KNOW. _WARNINGS: _tw mentions of abuse, swearing, sad Eric. I just finished this like -2 seconds ago so if there's an error or 9747, let me know, please! Ugh, I love you guys and am sooooo appreciative of all the reviews. Dedicated to Chelsea! ;D **

"Not like that! You've gotta keep your knees bent!"

Yata was _trying_ to teach Eric how to ride his skateboard. Or at least to _stay balanced_ on the thing. The two of them had set aside their petty arguing for the afternoon when Eric asked if Yata could teach him.

Kousuke, Rikio, and Izumo were the only others in the room, each watching the lesson.

"Yeah! You've almost got it," Yata said, eyeing Eric's footwork. He grinned and was about to instruct Eric on what to do next, when the blonde lost balance and fell down, sending the skateboard flying into a table, knocking a glass vase off of it. Eric's eyes widened as the glass shattered on the floor.

"Oh you've done it now!" Yata yelled with a chuckle.

Kousuke jumped from his seat to help Eric up, noticing that the boy seemed frozen, and he looked absolutely terrified. "Are you okay?" Kousuke asked, pulling him up from the floor.

Eric stared at the broken vase on the ground, his eyes going to Kousuke's, then to Yata's, then back to the vase. "I…I'm…"

"Calm down, man. It's just a vase," Yata said as he picked up his skateboard.

Izumo came over with a broom and dustpan, and quickly swept it up. "An ugly case, at that."

Eric nodded. "Yeah. Sure," he shrugged away from Kousuke, who still had his hand on his shoulder, and walked to the stairs, swiftly going up.

"Man. He's so fucking moody," Yata said. Kousuke ignored him and went up the stairs after Eric.

Of course, their bedroom door was locked. "Eric," he said, hitting his fist against the wood.

Eric opened the door and sighed. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine!" He shouted at the other. Kousuke stepped forward and placed his hands on Eric's face, and the blonde's angry eyes softened immediately.

"Tell me," Kousuke said quietly, rubbing his thumbs along Eric's cheekbones.

"No," Eric said back, avoiding the other's gaze.

"Please?" he asked, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Eric's forehead.

Eric exhaled heavily and looked up at Kousuke, blinking back tears. "It's stupid. It's so stupid."

"No it isn't. It can't be if it's making you this upset," Kousuke said, finally taking his hands away from Eric's face. "Just talk to me."

Eric sighed again and moved to the bed, sitting down on it, and Kousuke followed, sitting next to him. "It's just something I remembered about my parents."

"_Oh you've fucking done it, now."_

"_How could you be so stupid? And careless!"_

"_We've told you a million times to stay out of this fucking room!"_

"_Do you even know what you've done? That vase was a priceless antique!"_

"_Get upstairs! You're fucking grounded!"_

_The little blonde boy cowered against the wall, flinching at every harsh word that flew from his parents' mouths. He was just trying to move out of his father's way. He didn't mean to knock over the blue and white porcelain. _

"_I said get up those fucking stairs!" his father screamed, flecks of spit hitting the boys face. The man's hand came down hard on his cheek, leaving a painful, throbbing sting. _

_The boy ran, then. And he tripped and fell, and bit his tongue, wincing at the pain. The tears were streaked across the ten year old's face as he slammed his bedroom door and ran to his bed. He grabbed his pillow and let out a scream into the plush. _

_The shouting continued downstairs, and he got up from his bed, and pressed his ear against his door, hearing the loud conversation._

"_He's inconvenient! Just a fucking mistake that I said we should have stopped in the first place!"_

_Tears fell from his eyes as he stood up. He grabbed his backpack and started to put things in it. Socks, a hat, a sweatshirt, and a few other items he thought he might need. If he were such an inconvenience, he would leave. He would go away and never come back and maybe it would make his parents happy. _

_Without another thought, he left his bedroom, crept down the stairs and out the front door, leaving his still shouting parents and his miserable life behind. _

"I came back four years later. To see them, you know? To apologize, maybe."

"_Eric?" His mother had opened the door. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her perfectly manicured hand rested against doorframe, almost as if she was blocking the entrance to her home. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, I—"the blonde started, before his father appeared by his mother's side._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. He looked his son up and down, glaring at him. _

"_I just thought…it's been a long time and I—"_

"_We're entertaining at the moment," his mother said, throwing a glance over her shoulder._

"_My boss is here with his family, and if it goes well, I'm getting a promotion," his father started, lowering his voice. "We don't need you to fuck anything up." _

_The fourteen year old stared at them, feeling tears pricking his eyes already. "I haven't seen you in four years. Four _fucking_ years, and you're gunna tell me to go away?" _

_His mother turned from him, walking away. And his father frowned before leaning in close to him. "We didn't ask you to come back, you know."_

_And then the door was slammed in his face. He didn't cry. He didn't shake or shiver or scream. He simply reached into his backpack to pull out a can of black spray paint, and he went to work on the perfectly clean white outside of his parent's house. _

The tears were falling down Eric's face now, and Kousuke quickly pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly against his own body. "I'm sorry," he whispered over and over. He knew it wouldn't make anything better, but he wanted to repeat it until his voice stopped working.

Eric pulled away from the hug, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve and sniffling. "It's fine. It doesn't matter anymore."

"There's so much I still don't know about you," Kousuke said, taking one of Eric's hands and tracing along his fingers. "I want to know everything."

Eric chuckled. "No you don't."

"Yes I do," Kousuke stated firmly. "I want to know every single thing. I want to know you inside and out. You're so important to me, Eric. And although it might hurt for you to tell me things, and I know you have a lot of trust issues. But I want to know all the shit that goes on inside your head."

Eric bit his lip and scoffed quietly. "Why would you want to know? It's not important. I'm not that—"

"Because I love you," Kousuke said. He was looking down at their hands when he said it, and he was still tracing lines on Eric's.

"What?" the other responded, eyes wide and staring.

Kousuke looked up at him and gave a half-smile. "I love you."

"But—"

"I think I've loved you since the day I brought you here."

Eric's eyes filled again, and he didn't quite understand why. His heart swelled, and all he wanted to do was hug the other. Or run away and hide somewhere. Maybe both. He didn't know what to say or how to say what he needed or wanted to, so he leaned forward and kissed Kousuke with all the passion he could muster. He tangled his fingers in his hair, that perfect red hair that he liked so much. And Kousuke wrapped his arms around Eric's waist, pulling him close, and holding on tightly. Eric fisted his hands in Kousuke's shirt, as the other's tongue pressed against his own, and he shifted his body to sit in Kousuke's lap.

When they finally parted for breath, Eric's lips were wet and swollen, and he breathed heavily before burying his face in Kousuke's shoulder. He smiled against Kousuke, and inhaled his scent before mumbling into his sweatshirt. "I love you too."


	7. The Nightmare

**Prompt filled: **_**Kousuke waking Eric up from a nightmare and comforting**_** him.****  
I really liked writing this. Even though me forever to start it, I did it all last night so it's rushed but I still really like it. SO I HOPE YOU DO, TOO 3 Gots lots o' cliches, I'd say. WHATEVER. **

A rough hand on his shoulder finally pulled Eric from the torture of his nightmare. His eyes popped open, expecting to see a dark figure above him, but his eyes adjusted to the light, and he let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw Kousuke.

Eric's breathing was ragged, and his cheeks were hot as looked at Kousuke and blinked a few times, suddenly remembering what had just been going on in his brain.

"You were freaking out. Crying and saying my name and stuff," Kousuke said, looking down at his hands. "I just figured I should try to wake you up."

The blonde rubbed hard at his eyes. "Bad dream, I guess."

A silence fell upon them as Kousuke stared at Eric, watching how his face was still laced with fear.

"What was it about?" he asked.

Eric shrugged. "I don't really know. Ghost things. Shadowy monsters that were trying to kill everyone. They came in from under the door."

The redhead nodded, encouraging the other to continue.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "They killed everyone. Mikoto and Yata and Shouhei," he paused and let out a shaky breath. "Anna and you," he looked up at Kousuke, and bit his lip. "You were the most vivid. The ghosts just wrapped around your neck and…"

Kousuke put his hand on Eric's arm when the younger started to tear up. "And then you were just gone," the blonde finished. He rubbed his eyes, and dragged his fingers down his face.

"I'm here, though. It was just a dream," Kousuke said, squeezing Eric's arm reassuringly.

Eric gave a half-smile. "I know. It's okay. I just needed to wake up," He shifted away from the other and got up from the bed. "I've gotta piss. And then we can go back to bed. Sorry I woke you up."

Kousuke scoffed. "Stop. It's fine."

The other nodded and went into the bathroom. When he came back out a minute later, he noticed Kousuke kneeling on the ground by their door, and he was stuffing a blanket underneath it.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

Kousuke stood up and pointed to the blanket tightly stuffed under the door. "This way, those monsters can't get in. Just in case," he said with a smile.

Eric stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and scoffing lightly. He stepped forward, closing the space between them, and laid his forehead against Kousuke's chest. "Why are you so nice?" he mumbled. "_How_ are you so…damn wonderful?"

Kousuke smiled and put his hands on Eric's shoulders, pulling him away slightly so he could look at him. He trailed his fingers up to Eric's face, and the younger looked up, his eyes moving anxiously.

"Maybe because I like you. Or something," Kousuke said with that smirk that Eric had grown to _really _enjoy.

Eric dropped his head and blushed madly. "Why? Why would you like me?" he whispered, almost asking it to himself.

Kousuke smiled and lifted Eric's chin, making him look at him again. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

The blonde couldn't say anything. He was frozen. He couldn't move forward or away or anything. But when Kousuke leaned down, bringing his lips close to Eric's, the blonde was the one who pressed them together. It was a gentle touch of lips, but it took Eric's breath away when Kousuke pulled back. "Was that okay?" he asked, rubbing his thumbs along the other's cheekbones.

"Yes," Eric said, his voice cracking. His eyes shifted from Kousuke's, to his lips, and back again, and the other smiled before leaning in to press their lips together again. Eric's heart was beating fast as he hesitantly lifted his hand to rest on Kousuke's shoulder, and Kousuke moved one of his hands from Eric's face, down to hold onto his hip. The blonde arched in closer, bringing their bodies together, and shuddered a little when he felt Kousuke's tongue against his lower lip. He didn't know what to do, then. So he awkwardly pulled away with a blush fiercely on his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Kousuke chuckled and brought both hands back to Eric's face. "You're so damn cute," he said.

Eric glared up at him, a pout on his lips. "No I'm not."

The other laughed again and pulled Eric into a tight embrace. "Yes, you are. Deal with it."

Eric wrapped his arms around Kousuke's middle, and sighed. "I like you too, I think."

"You think?" Kousuke questioned. "You don't have to, you know."

Eric rubbed his face against the redhead's shoulder. "You make me feel good. Happy, even," he looked up at Kousuke, blushing again. "I always want to be next to you. That's gotta mean something, right?"

Kousuke smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, and as he pulled away, he chuckled, hearing Eric whimper. "Why don't we go back to bed?"

Eric had almost forgotten what time it was. He nodded and smiled when Kousuke took his hand and led him to the bed. Once they were settled back in, Eric wasted no time in snuggling against Kousuke, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly when the other wrapped him up in his arms.


	8. The Goodbye Part 1

**Part one because I just wanted to post something for you people. I wrote this while listening to Olafur Arnalds' Variations of Static. It's beautiful. **  
**This is sloppy and sad and dramatic but idk. It was better in my head. As most things I write are, haha. **

He was trying his hardest to be quiet.

He stumbled around the room, collecting items of importance and stuffing them into a backpack. A flash of déjà vu hit him. It wasn't the first time Eric had run away from something.

But he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't pretend that things were all right, or that he deserved to be there. He didn't deserve any of it. The hospitality of the friends he had made, or the warmth and love of Kousuke. He blinked back tears when he thought about the man who had brought him to this place. The man who had shown him nothing but kindness and affection. Eric bit his lip hard and mentally punched himself in the face. _Why would he even be thinking about leaving? _Because it wasn't for him. He wasn't worthy of any of it.

His head snapped toward the bed, hearing the sheets ruffle, but Kousuke was just rolling over. Eric sighed and hurried along, putting the remaining things in the backpack.

"Not even going to say goodbye?" Kousuke's voice made Eric jump. "What are you doing?" the redhead asked. He was sitting up in the bed now, running his fingers through his hair.

Eric pulled the backpack onto his shoulders and faced the other. "I. I'm," he paused and let out a shaky breath. "I have to leave."

Kousuke eyed him and frowned. "Why?"

"I just do," Eric said. "I have to—"

"Why would you have to leave?" When the blonde didn't say anything, Kousuke scoffed. "You were just gonna leave, then? You weren't going to tell me?"

"Kousuke—"

"You were just going to leave," the other repeated.

"Please don't make this harder," Eric said, his throat was already tight.

Kousuke shook his head and looked down at his hands. "Weren't going to leave me a letter or something? A note?"

Eric scratched at the back of his neck. "I thought you'd stop me."

"I can't stop you. I can't make you do anything," Kousuke said. He looked back up and the other. "Is it something _I _did?"

"No," Eric said, his voice breaking. He walked to the bed, and sat down. "I just have to go. It has nothing to do with you, I swear."

Kousuke scoffed. "Then what is it? Why would you leave?"

Eric wiped quickly at his eye when a tear threatened to fall. "I need to. I just really need to." A silence filled the room. A deafening silence that was pounding hard at both of their ears.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" Kousuke finally spoke.

Eric nodded and didn't move away when Kousuke leaned in, pressing his mouth firmly against his. He tangled his fingers in Eric's hair, tugging gently when Eric's lips parted, allowing his tongue entry. The blonde twisted his own fingers in Kousuke's hair, and kissed back fiercely as tears fell down his face. But when an arm slipped around his waist, Eric pulled back, grabbing Kousuke hands.

The redhead reached up, placing his hands on Eric' face, the blonde's hands still connected to his own. He leaned in again, bringing their foreheads together. "Please don't leave me," he whispered.

Eric let out a quiet sob. It took all of his willpower to pull away from his lover and stand up. "I have to go," he said, not bothering to wipe his wet eyes.

Kousuke stared up at him, his own eyes searching Eric's face for _anything _that might give away that it's all a joke. "Please," he said again.

The blonde walked away from the bed and to the door, taking hold of the doorknob before glancing back at Kousuke. "I'm sorry," he mumbled before stepping through, and shutting the door.

Kousuke stared at the door for a long time. Wishing and hoping and praying that Eric would come back in and fall into Kousuke's arms. But minutes passed and the other didn't return. Kousuke exhaled heavily as the tears started to fall. He brought his knees to his chest, dropped his head into his hands, and cried harder than he had ever cried before.

**tbc.**


	9. The Goodbye Part 2

**Part two omg. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. This is probably the lamest, cheesiest thing I've ever written ahhahahaha. I literally just finished it so I didn't even re-read it because I have to go to bed like right now, so I will edit tomorrow but I wanted to post it NOW. Okay so here, omg I hope you like it. **

The next day, Kousuke snuck down to the kitchen. As much as he wanted to stay in his room and cry all day, his stomach was forcing him down the stairs.

When Kousuke had woken up in the morning, he felt across the bed, reaching to touch Eric, hoping that the previous night was a bad dream. His fingers were met with cold sheets, though. And the redhead shoved a pillow over his face and cried.

Now, he was sitting at the breakfast nook, shoveling cereal into his mouth. He wanted to get back upstairs so he didn't have to talk to anyone. But of course, Yata and Shouhei entered the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping head," Shouhei said, taking a seat next to Kousuke. "Where's Eric?" It was unusual to see one without the other these days.

Kousuke frowned and swallowed hard. "He's gone."

Shouhei raised an eyebrow. "Gone?"

"Yep," Kousuke said, taking another bite of cereal.

"The fuck do you mean, 'gone'?" Yata asked.

"He went out?" Shouhei said.

"He's fucking gone!" Kousuke shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "He left! He left last night. He just. Fucking left," by the time the redhead was done shouting, he had tears in his eyes, and his voice was raspy. He blinked a few times before exiting the kitchen, leaving behind Yata and Shouhei, both wide-eyed and confused.

The next few days were the worst of Kousuke's life, he thought. He knew not to go after Eric. He didn't want to pry into the blonde's life. Eric could make his own decisions. And even though Kousuke was completely miserable without the other, he didn't want to make anything worse by going to find him.

Of course, everyone was asking him what happened.

_Did you have a fight?_

_Did you piss him off?_

_Did he say why?_

_What happened? What happened? What happened? _

And Kousuke didn't really know what to say other than '_he left_.' Soon, everyone's words turned sympathetic.

_It's going to be okay._

_Maybe he'll come back._

_You've still got us!_

_There are other fish in the sea! _A remark made by Chitose, causing Kousuke to almost beat the hell out of him. Luckily, the brunette survived with only a bloody nose.

Shouhei felt so sorry for Kousuke, and tried his hardest to comfort the redhead. He invited him out, and made him his favorite tea, and even bought him a few books.

"Why don't you just ask him on a damn date already," an aggravated Bandou mumbled one evening, when he and Shouhei were getting to bed.

"Jealous, San-Chan?" Shouhei replied with a smirk, earning a blush from the other man.

Although Kousuke was grateful for Shouhei's kindness, nothing helped. Everyone, actually, had been extremely nice, but to no avail. All Kousuke wanted to do was lay in his bed. And for about three weeks, that's exactly what he did.

On the 23rd day of Eric's absence, he came back. All eyes in the bar were on the blonde as he walked through the door, backpack slung over his shoulders. Yata's aura flared up severely, he gritted his teeth and tightened his fists, but was slightly calmed when he felt Mikoto's hand on his shoulder.

"Calm," the kind whispered, and Yata obeyed, taking a deep breath.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Bandou said with a sneer. He moved from the couch, to bar next to Shouhei, casually dropping his arm on the bar behind the other.

"Welcome back," Rikio mumbled sarcastically.

"Where have you been?" Shouhei said, his aura also flickering. His wasn't angry like Yata's, though. Just sort of sad.

Eric stood awkwardly, and looked around the room, taking in who was there, and who wasn't. "Um. I'm—"

Izumo cut him off. "You look puzzled. Like you're looking for someone, hmm?"

Eric bit his lip and scratched at the back of his neck. "Where is—"

"Tatara, Dewa, and Chitose took Anna to the park," Izumo stated as he lit up a cigarette. "But that's not who you're looking for, is it?"

Again, before Eric could say anything, Yata was yelling.

"Fujishima is up in his fucking bedroom. The same place he's been for three fucking weeks!" the youngest man stood up and shouted at Eric. "How could you fucking do that? You broke his heart!"

"Yata," Mikoto said, pulling down on the other's shoulder.

Yata looked at his king, and nodded, sitting back down and crossing his arms.

Mikoto motioned to Eric with his finger to stand in front of him, and the blonde did so without hesitation. "Why did you come back here?" he asked. "Or, more importantly, why did you leave?"

Eric opened his mouth to speak, but words didn't come out. He huffed up at his hair, blowing it out of his face and shook his head.

"What makes you think we'll just welcome you back?" Mikoto asked. The king glared at Yata when the younger muttered a 'yeah.'

"I don't know. I'm sorry," Eric finally said with a shaky voice. He looked so tired; like he hadn't slept in the time he'd been gone.

Mikoto smirked. "All right. Go to your room, then. And think about what you've done. Understand?"

Eric stared at the king for a second before nodded and walking to, and up the stairs.

"What?!" Yata shouted, jumping up again. "Just like that, you're allowing him back?"

"It's not my choice to make," Mikoto said, standing up. "I'll let Fujishima decide. Come on, Yata. Let's take a walk. You need to calm down."

The brunette scoffed, but followed Mikoto as he left the bar, leaving the other Homra members behind. Izumo let out a chuckle before taking out a bottle of wine.

"What?" Kousuke yelled when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed in annoyance before closing his book. Another knock sounded, followed by a small voice saying his name. And Kousuke knew that voice and he bolted out of his bed, and threw open the door.

Eric made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him, and just stared at Kousuke for a minute, taking in the redhead's wide eyes. His own eyes watered before he even began speaking.

"Kousuke. I'm. I'm so fucking sorry," he started, dropping his backpack from his shoulders. "I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I hurt you. Everything was just so damn great with you and it was all just too wonderful and I don't know. I just got scared because I don't want to lose you and fuck, I just thought that if I left, it would all go away. I thought maybe I would be better off alone but I miss you so fucking much," Eric was crying terribly when he was finished rambling. His face was red, and the tears kept coming, and he was struggling to find his breath. "I'm just so sorry, Kousuke. I'm so fucking sorry."

And Kousuke didn't even care for the apology. He didn't care that Eric left, or that he was gone for _twenty fucking three_ days. All he cared about was that Eric was there right in front of him. And when he pulled Eric into his arms, the blonde wrapped his own tightly around Kousuke's middle, and cried hard into his shoulder, while Kousuke cried into Eric's hair.

"I love you, Kousuke," Eric muttered.

Kousuke held Eric tighter. "I love you, too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kousuke said, pulling away and placing his hands on the other's face. "But don't do it again."

Eric smiled and leaned up on his toes to connect their lips, a kiss filled with everything they had missed about each other in the time they were apart. Eric's hands wound their way into Kousuke's hair, and Kousuke's hands dropped to Eric's hips, pulling the blonde tightly against him. The kiss quickly turned heated, and before long, their legs couldn't hold them up, and they stumbled to the bed, falling down on it.

They drank each other in as much as they could for the rest of the night. They talked and kissed and cuddled and made love until early morning hours, only to fall asleep tangled up together.

And maybe leaving was what Eric needed to do. Because being back in his lover's arms made him understand that this was where he definitely belonged.


	10. The Experiment

**PWP. Not very good...boring, repetitive, etc. But it's something, right!? Sorry it took me so long. UGH. I love you guys for sticking with me, though. **

**And also! To everyone who leaves a review, I love you! I love love love critiques and I take them all to heart and I try my best to accommodate everything! So thank you :3**

"I wanna try something," Eric said, pulling his mouth away from Kousuke's.

Each man's torso was bare, and Eric was just in his boxers, his jeans having been almost ripped from his body, and now they were sprawled across their bed in a heap of tangled limbs and quiet moans.

"Okay," Kousuke said and tugged Eric into his lap with a smirk. "What would you like to try?" he pushed his hips up to meet Eric's, and chuckled at the little noise he made.

Eric planted his hands on Kousuke's chest, and dug his fingers in a bit, rolling his hips and sticking his tongue out.

"Watch it," Kousuke said, leaning up on his elbows. "You'll lose that if you're not careful. What do you want to try?"

The blonde bent over to kiss Kousuke once, lips then moving down to his jaw and neck, licking and nipping along the skin. He sunk his teeth into his shoulder before he kissed down Kousuke's stomach, stopping every few inches to bite gently.

Kousuke bit his lip and bucked his hips a little when Eric stopped just above the waistband of his boxers. "Whatcha doing?" he asked as the blonde tugged at his already opened jeans.

"I wanna do what you did to me the other night," Eric said, glancing up at the other before sucking a bruise onto his hip.

"_Oh_," Kousuke almost groaned. "You don't have to…"

"Off," Eric commanded, pulling at his jeans, and the redhead quickly obliged, reaching down to slip out of the denim. Eric threw them across the room, and they fell hard to the floor, the belt buckle clinking against the wood.

Eric didn't hesitate before mouthing over Kousuke's boxer-clad erection, and the elder groaned and dropped his head back. "Mmm, you really don't have to," Kousuke said when Eric started to tug on his boxers.

The blonde pressed his face against Kousuke, and looked up at him. "Do you not want me to?"

Kousuke bit his lip hard, and moaned again. "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to," he said, gasping a little when Eric's hand came up to grip him through his underwear.

"But I want to," Eric said, pulling the fabric down his lover's legs.

"Fuck," Kousuke mumbled when Eric grabbed his erection. He ran his hand up and down the shaft, and looked up at Kousuke, smiling when he saw the other throw his head back.

"I hope I can do it right," Eric whispered, bringing his lips to the tip of Kousuke's cock, and kissing lightly.

Kousuke actually _whimpered _at the false innocence in Eric's voice. He couldn't even fathom how completely sexy the blonde was being. Before he could respond, another groan left his throat when Eric took the head in his mouth, sucking gently before going as far down as he could.

"Fucking hell, Eric," Kousuke moaned, threading his fingers through blonde hair. He tried his hardest not to lift his hips, not wanting to make Eric do anything he wasn't ready for. It was difficult, though, with how expertly Eric's mouth was already working. The younger slid his tongue up the underside of the redhead's cock, before bobbing slowly, causing his lover to growl.

Eric looked up at Kousuke, pulling off of his cock and lapping at the head, before going back down. The fingers in his hair tightened, and Eric chuckled, sending vibrations up Kousuke's dick, coaxing another whimper from the elder. He flattened his tongue along the length, stopping at the tip to swirl his tongue around it. Eric wrapped his hand around Kousuke's remaining inches, and pumped in time with his bobbing, going slowly again. He noticed that Kousuke made more noise when he went slowly, and Eric really liked Kousuke's noises.

Kousuke groaned and pulled at Eric's hair, marveling over how amazing Eric's mouth felt, and how good he was at it. Kousuke wondered for a moment, if Eric had done this before, which then made him think, even though Eric said he hadn't, that perhaps the blonde had been _forced_ to do something like this before.

The redhead ran his fingers down Eric's face, and tugged at his chin, making him look up. "Come 'ere."

Eric left a trail of kisses along his lover's cock before obeying, and moving back up his body. "Was it okay?"

Kousuke ignored his question for a moment, and kissed him hard, biting at his already swollen lips. "Perfect. It was fucking perfect," he mumbled before kissing him again, and grinding his hips into Eric's.

"Mmm, I wanna ride you," Eric mumbled as he pulled away.

Kousuke moaned and dropped his head onto the pillows. "I told you, we can't. I have to go get more—"

The redhead was interrupted by Eric grabbing his hand and shoving his fingers into his mouth, his tongue quickly coating each of the three digits with saliva.

"Fuck, what has gotten into you?" Kousuke said with a groan as his hips lifted automatically, rubbing his cock against Eric's ass.

"Experimenting?" Eric questioned. "I really want to," Eric said when he pulled Kousuke's fingers out of his mouth. Eric reached down to awkwardly slip out of his underwear, before he tugged Kousuke's hand down toward his ass, and the redhead understood, quickly slipping a finger inside him. Eric tossed his head back and moaned, arching his back and digging his nails into Kousuke's arm, and Kousuke added another slicked digit. Eric started rocking his hips, fucking himself on Kousuke's fingers, and when the redhead added one more, Eric groaned and leaned down to kiss his lover hard on the mouth. "Please. Can I?" he mumbled, leaning away.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kousuke said, curling his fingers, causing the blonde to gasp and arch again.

"You won't," Eric said, lifting his hips. He reached down again, pulling Kousuke's hand away, before he grabbed his cock and grinded himself on it. "Please please please."

Kousuke was really bad at denying anything Eric wanted, so he smiled and slipped his hand around the back of Eric's neck, pulling the blonde down to kiss him. His other hand joined Eric's on his cock, and helped Eric guide him in, pressing the head firmly against his hole. Eric was almost immediately sinking down onto Kousuke, biting his lip and letting out quick, shallow breaths. Kousuke let Eric move at his own pace, but when his lover started to raise himself up again, the redhead couldn't help but grab roughly at Eric's ass.

"Oh, my God," Kousuke groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Eric let out a chuckle before beginning an unsteady rhythm, lowering and lifting himself on Kousuke's dick. He tossed his head back and rested his hands on Kousuke's thighs, digging his nails in a bit.

Kousuke watched, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open, as Eric started to bounce. The blonde bit his lip, letting out a small whine as he found his prostate, and he aimed for the spot, trying to constantly hit it. Kousuke's hands gripped tightly at Eric's hips, and he helped to lift and pull the other back down. He pressed his thumbs into Eric's hipbones, and the blonde moaned and leaned down to kiss Kousuke.

"This feels so good," Eric mumbled against Kousuke's mouth, and the redhead groaned and squeezed his eyes shut when Eric started this hard, slow roll of his hips, grinding himself on the other's cock. The blonde laughed again. "Feels good for you, too?"

"Yes," was all the redhead could moan out. Other words to describe the feeling had escaped him. He ran his hands down Eric's chest and stomach, pressing his fingers against his skin in certain places, loving the feeling of the other under his hands.

Eric smiled and leaned back up, bouncing a little faster now, and Kousuke ran his hand through Eric's hair, gliding his fingers down Eric's face, and brushing his thumb against his lips. Eric licked at Kousuke's thumb, and the redhead moaned, digging the nails on his other hand into Eric's ass. He lifted his own hips, starting to thrust up into Eric.

"Mmm, fuck yeah," Eric groaned, keeping himself steady while Kousuke started his own rhythm. He bit hard on Kousuke's thumb, and the other cursed before grabbing the blonde's hips roughly, and fucking up into him.

Eric bent over to kiss Kousuke's again, licking at his mouth, and moaned loudly when Kousuke slowed down his thrusts. "Come on, fuck me," he whispered, outlining his lover's lips with his tongue.

"Fuck," Kousuke mumbled. His eyes rolled back, and he bit Eric's lip as he complied, fucking harder into the boy above him. "I can't believe you right now," he said when Eric started to suck a bruise onto his collarbone.

"More," the blonde moaned against Kousuke's skin. His voice sounded so raw and needy. "Please, Kousuke."

Kousuke fucked Eric harder, arching his back and forcing himself deeper inside, and Eric whimpered and dug his fingernails into Kousuke's chest. The redhead removed one of his hands from Eric's already bruising hips, and took Eric's cock, pumping quickly. He could tell by the little 'ahhs' Eric was making that the blonde was already so close. Eric started to move his own hips again, fucking himself on Kousuke's dick, and Kousuke gripped Eric's arms. He looked up into Eric's eyes, and Eric's mouth fell open a little.

"I want you to come," Eric panted, rolling his hips again. "I want to _make _you come."

"Fuck, okay," Kousuke groaned.

"Tell me what to—fuck," he tossed his head back and chewed on his lower lip, losing himself for a second in the way his lover's cock fit perfectly inside him. "Tell me what to do."

Kousuke had to bite back a whimper. "Shit, okay. Just put your hands back there," and Eric moved his hands to Kousuke's thighs again. "Yeah, like that. And just, fuck, just fucking move." Kousuke's hands were tight at Eric's hips again, and he watched Eric fuck himself for a minute before reaching forward to grip Eric's cock again. "Jerk yourself off," he demanded.

Eric's hand was instantly on his cock, and he pumped himself in an awkward rhythm, trying to match his bouncing. He moaned and dropped his head back.

Kousuke watched Eric touch himself, and the way he was moving up and down on his cock was almost too much. He was so overwhelmingly turned on.

Eric's hand movements became too sloppy, and he almost screamed when he came, shooting across Kousuke's stomach.

Watching Eric come like that was enough to put him over. Kousuke's breathing became erratic before he reached up to yank Eric's hair, pulling him down to kiss him hard on the mouth, and then he was coming deep inside his lover.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Eric groaned against Kousuke's lips. Kousuke continued to kiss Eric messily, licking all around his mouth while they both came down from the high.

Eric lifted himself off, and layed down next to Kousuke. "Shit," he whispered, pressing his face to his lover's shoulder.

"Fucking hell," Kousuke moaned, still a little breathless. "That was fucking great."

Eric chuckled and kissed Kousuke's cheek. "Yeah."

Kousuke turned and pulled Eric into his arms, snuggling against him. "I love you," he whispered into his hair.

"I love you, too," Eric replied. "We should do that more often."

"You're so naughty," Kousuke said, nuzzling into Eric's neck, placing a few kisses there.

"Pfft, shut up," Eric said, tilting his head back. "You like it."

"Obviously," the redhead whispered, biting a mark on Eric's shoulder.

"Stopit," Eric whined, falsely shoving Kousuke away.

"Or what?" Kousuke asked.

"Or I might do something 'naughty.'"

"And I would have no objections."

Eric laughed, and crawled back on top of Kousuke and kissed him, thinking that maybe they would go for a round two.


	11. The Show

**_Prompt: _**Fujishima likes to watch Eric touch himself, so Eric gives him a good show and jerks off and fingers himself in front of him. In the end Fujishima can't hold back and pounces on Eric**_. ETC._**

K, so I hope you like. I liked writing it and it was fun woooo. Warnings?: Rimming.

_Faster, faster, faster_.

His hand slips up and down along his skin, while shaky fingers reach down below.

_More, more, more. _

He flicks his wrist and bites his lip and arches his back. His eyes are squeezed shut as he imagines other hands touching him. He moans quietly, and his hand moves faster just as he thinks he hears something.

And that's when the door opens, and Kousuke walks in. And he's presented with Eric laid out on their bed: jeans around his ankles, shirt hiked up under his armpits, one hand wrapped around his cock, and the other hand between his legs, fingers pressing inside himself.

Eric freezes, completely unable to move, and a blush seems to spread over his entire body.

"What are you doing?" Kousuke asks, staring at the blonde. He shuts the door.

"Uhh," is all Eric says, still remaining frozen.

"I needed to get that paper work for Izumo," Kousuke starts; referring to the mission he had just come back from. "You didn't even lock the door," Kousuke says with a smirk, just as he now locks the door. He walks over to the overstuffed chair in the room, and pulls it to the front of the bed. He plops down in it, and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "Well, don't let me stop you."

"What?" Eric says, finally pulling his hands away from his body.

"Please continue," Kousuke responds, gesturing with his hand toward Eric. He smirks when Eric blushes again.

Eric bites his lip. He looks at Kousuke, eyes wary, but obeys, wrapping his hand back around his still hard cock and pumping a little.

Kousuke smiles and leans back in the chair. "Good boy," he whispers.

With a slight confidence build, Eric kicks his jeans completely off, and props himself up with one elbow, while his other hand travels slowly over his cock. He rubs his thumb over the slit, and lets out a quiet moan. He squeezes a little tighter, and drops his head back. Eric loses himself for a moment in the pleasure, and forgets Kousuke's even in the room until he hears clasps of a belt unhooking, and his eyes dart to his boyfriend.

A grin is plastered on Kousuke's face as he shoves his jeans and boxers down a bit, and takes his cock in his hand. "Keep going," he says to Eric, noticing that the boy has stopped.

Eric nods and starts to move again, going a little faster this time. He's torn between being embarrassed, and being extremely aroused that Kousuke is watching him.

"Take off your shirt," Kousuke demands, and Eric does so, playfully throwing the shirt at Kousuke, who tosses it on the floor. "Now, why don't you turn sideways for me," Kousuke says after taking off his own shirt.

Eric obeys, turning so he's along the width of the bed, giving Kousuke a profile view of him. His hand is still moving on his cock, his fingers sometimes dropping lower to touch his balls. "Anything else?" he asks the other. He probably wouldn't admit it, but Eric likes Kousuke telling him what to do.

Kousuke thinks for a minute, thumbing over the head of his cock. "You were fingering yourself when I walked in. Why don't you do that some more?"

Eric moans a little bit, and removes his hand from his cock, only to suck his fingers into his mouth, licking over the digits. He hears a groan from Kousuke, and Eric smiles to himself before pulling out his fingers, and bringing them to his ass, pushing two in right away.

"Ahh," Eric moans out, turning his head sideways to look at his lover. He gives Kousuke that 'innocent' look, biting his bottom lip and looking a little scared, that he knows drives the redhead absolutely crazy. "Like this?"

Kousuke pumps his own cock while he watches Eric, and he moans when the blonde looks right at him. "Yeah, just like that."

Eric smiles and arches his back, pushing his fingers deeper inside himself. "I'm sure you could do it better?" he challenges. A moan escapes him as he curls his fingers, and his mouth falls open a bit.

"Don't tempt me," Kousuke groans. His hand is fast on his cock now, and he's leaning forward again.

Eric scoffs and runs his free hand down his body before taking hold of his erection again. He whimpers and looks away from Kousuke, closing his eyes tightly and concentrates on getting himself off. That's what he was doing in the first place, before Kousuke decided to interrupt him.

But apparently, Kousuke wants Eric's eyes on _him, _so he gets out of the chair, and makes his way to the bed, kicking his jeans off in the process. He tugs Eric by his hips to the edge of the bed, causing the blonde to squeal, and rips his hands away from his body. He digs his nails into the back of his lover's thighs before burying his face in Eric's ass.

"Fuck!" Eric shouts, arching his back and leaning up to grab violently at Kousuke's hair when he feels the redhead's tongue delving into him. "God, fuuuuuuck."

Kousuke smiles against Eric's skin, and flattens his tongue on him, licking a long stripe from his hole to his balls before sticking his tongue back inside. Kousuke slipps a finger in beside his tongue and Eric almost screams.

"Oh my God, Kousuke," the blonde whines. He tugs at Kousuke's hair, raking his nails against his scalp.

Kousuke hums and reaches a hand up to take Eric's cock, pumping him a bit. He tongues at Eric's hole, still, lapping at the puckered flesh, earning whimpers from the boy. Kousuke slips another finger in alongside the first, and his tongue, and smirks against him, when the blonde moans.

Eric is panting and squirming and pulling hard at Kousuke's hair. The fingers inside him begin to move, scissoring him, while the hand on his cock moves faster. He groans when Kousuke's fingers hit his prostate, and Kousuke _knows_ what he's done, so he aims and shoves his fingers against it. His mouth travels to Eric's cock, replacing his hand with his lips and tongue as he slips a third finger inside Eric.

"Kousuke, fuck. I'm gunna come," Eric moans, bucking his hips.

"Mmm, yeah?" Kousuke asks, removing his mouth from Eric's cock. He works his fingers harder into him, forcing them against that spot inside him. He leans onto Eric, and kisses him roughly, before moving his lips down to suck at his collarbone. His free hand wraps around Eric's cock again, jerking him quickly. "Come for me," he whispers into Eric's ear.

Eric thrusts his cock into Kousuke's hand, and his legs start shaking before he squeezes his eyes shut, and then he's shouting Kousuke's name, and coming all over their stomachs. His hips twitch and he pants hard, trying to catch the breath that has escaped him. "Fuck," he mumbles when Kousuke kisses him.

Kousuke chuckles and pulls away. He removes his fingers and grabs a towel from their bedside table, wipes his hands, and then cleans Eric up. The blonde just lies there, completely fucked out. "How ya feelin'?" Kousuke asks with a laugh.

"Wonderful," Eric says with a smile. "But, what about you?" he asks, gesturing towards Kousuke, who is now pulling his jeans back up. "Let me finish you."

"Nah, I have to get back," Kousuke says, tugging his shirt back over his head. "They're going to wonder where I am."

Eric smirks. "I'm sure they could guess."

Kousuke smiles again and kisses Eric sweetly. "I love you. See ya later, you dirty boy."

Eric wrinkles his nose. "Don't call me that."


	12. The Meeting

**Don't get too excited, just a drabble here. But I thought it was cute, so too bad. **

...

The clock is ticking really slowly. Like, it's literally off, and ticking every one and a half seconds rather than every second. It's loud, too. Almost like a thud rather than a tick. Or maybe it's just the blood rushing through Eric's ears.

He's seated in a living room with really old furniture. Two ugly couches and one plain armchair. A coffee table with peeling paint. A china cabinet. It smells like old people. Eric plays with a loose string on the couch he's sitting on. There's a fan blowing on him, and although it's messing up his hair, he's thankful. It's too damn hot outside. And the heat is seeping in through the hexagon shaped window.

Eric doesn't know why he was told to wait here. Kousuke told him he would only be a minute. But it's been like, six. Eric feels like he's going to throw up. He doesn't even understand why Kousuke would want him to meet his parents. Why would they want to meet him?

Finally, Eric sees Kousuke come through the door, and he's smiling that big doofy smile before walking over and sitting down next to him. "Okay, so I know you don't like meatloaf, but that's what my mom made because she doesn't listen to me when I tell her things."

Eric shrugs.

"But there's corn and salad and potatoes and you love potatoes so you can have extra, okay?" Kousuke smiles again and takes Eric's hand, and Eric tries to smile back. "Please don't be nervous. They're gunna love you."

"Is your mom going to be offended that I don't like meat loaf?" Eric asks.

"Nah. It'll be fine. She set the table all fancy for you," Kousuke says with a smirk. "Two forks and everything!"

Eric laughs. "Why would we need two forks?"

"Something about a salad fork and a dinner fork, I think."

"Got it," Eric says and stands when Kousuke does.

Kousuke takes Eric's hand again, and pulls him towards the door. "It's going to be fine," he says when he hears Eric whine.

Eric nods. Kousuke kisses him on the forehead then, and leads him into the kitchen.


End file.
